


A child's perspective

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Young Luke travels back in time to talk to the Jedi Council
Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982197
Comments: 13
Kudos: 511





	A child's perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I am not that proud of this one but I hope you all still like it. But, I do need help! I'm running out of ideas and could really use some prompts! Please help me out!

Luke chewed on his lip, looking around at the circle of people staring at him nervously. His hands played with the hem of his shirt nervously and he shifted on his feet. The people staring at him was making him miss his Aunt more and more, wishing that she was there to hold his hand and talk to these people for him. Or Uncle Owen so he'd frown at the scary people and tell them to stop scaring his nephew. Or even that old Wizard who lived near them. No one was scarier than him.  
Though, that Korun sure was trying his best to take that throne for himself with the way he was staring at Luke.

"Scared you are, Youngling." Luke's eyes were drawn to the small green alien who was watching him with piercing eyes. Luke shrunk back and nodded, playing with his fingers nervously. "A long way from home, you are."

Luke nodded, playing with his fingers. He sure wasn't on Tattooine, that was sure. He had snuck into the old Wizard's hut when he wasn't there with some older boys and had found some weird cube things. The next thing he knew, he was here in this strange building. Someone, Padawan Kenobi, had found him and brought him here to these strange people. And now Luke was really wishing that he hadn't.

"And from a different time too, if what you say is to be believed," Another alien added on. Luke glanced at her and shrugged, rocking back and forth on his heels. She smiled, her leku swaying a little as she leaned forward. "You are being very brave, agreeing to speak to us and tell us about the future.

Luke's confidence was given a little boost at that and he smiled at her shyly, ducking his head. "Thank you, Ma'am," he said softly, trying his best to be polite just like his Aunt had taught him. "I don't know much though. I just live with my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen on Tattooine. They farm water."

"A very important job," another rumbled, staring at Luke through his mask. He tilted his head and said gently, "Do you help your Aunt and Uncle, Youngling?"

"I try to," Luke said. "Uncle Owen won't let me go into town anymore though cause of the people there. He says it's not safe right now.'

The Korun leaned forward and asked in a surprisingly gentle tone, "And who are the people that your Uncle is scared of? Tusken Raiders? Slavers?"

Luke frowned and cocked his head. "T-Tusken Raiders? Aunt Beru says that they're all dead." He shook his head. "Not Slavers. They don't bother us cause Uncle Owen won't sell them water if they do. It's the men in the white amour. They come to talk to us sometimes and Aunt Beru makes me hide in her closet when they come." Luke shivered a little and hugged himself. "They don't feel nice."

Another green alien, this one with hair, leaned forward. "And how feel, do they?"

"Like when you see a Krayt dragon," Luke said. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and then started to play with his fingers again, not sure what to do with his hands. "And it's big and scary and you know you gotta do everything perfect cause it'll be really bad if you do." Luke glanced up at the people, bangs falling back into his eyes. "Aunt Beru says that the people belong to the Empa, Emporor," Luke's face screwed up in frustration, "Em-per-or," he pronounced slowly. He grinned when he got it right and he felt gentle amusement drift through the room.

"Understand, we do," the green alien chuckled, playing with the stick in his hands. "Just on Tattooine, these soldiers are?"

Luke shook his head. "Nu-uh. They're all over. They make sure that the Em-per-or's rules are being followed and punish people who aren't following them." He lowered his voice and said, "They shot a Torguta for saying bad things about him in town a bit ago."

"Strange that the Jedi of Luke's time allow this to happen," a Cerean mused, sitting back in his seat. "Do you know what they think of this Emperor, child?"

Luke tilted his head and asked bluntly, "What's a Jedi?"


End file.
